Whatever form we may take
by Uchuukoismine
Summary: Long one-shot about Yuma and Astral. ..My biggest fear summarized in a story.


_A long one-shot about my biggest fear. The departure between them..._

_It's not a Keyshipping.. only a beautiful friendship: __**Astral**__ and __**Yuma**__.  
So.. No Keyshipping... there's only __**Friendly Love**__.  
Because we can perfectly see how Yuma and Astral love each other so much.. they need to be together..they depend on each other so much... but.. how about a definitely departure? *heart-crack and gross sobbing and violently tears are coming..*_

_Okay.. I'll stop rambling now, just read it and review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own neither Astral or Yuma or Zexal.. too badly._

* * *

_**Stop crying Yuma**.  
Tears don't fits you, you know this.. don't you..?  
You always smiled, you've to keep on smiling, like you always did._

_Now Yuma.. look at the sunset before you.  
You remember?  
I know you can remember.  
We always watched it together, before going home, after your school day was over._  
_One time we also dueled in this place..  
I enjoyed that duel so much.. and you too...We always sit down on this grass or we also usually went at that raling ... and then silently watch at the sunset.  
Ah.. I always loved watching it with you..  
It really amazed me how the sun was able to "disappear" and leave his place for let the moon rise and be more visible on the sky.  
And then..after his rising..the sky changed always his colours, to red at blue.. and then the sky was filles with beautiful stars._

_I always wondered even if in my world, the Astral World, I could've been able to see the beauty stars.  
Almost everynight we went on the rooftoop and then, we watched at them together..as we did with the sunset.  
Ah..I recall a special conversation..  
_

"Yuma, you're sleeping?"  
"Hmm..? What do you want?"  
"Yuma, you like more the **_sun_ **or the **_moon_**? the **_day_** or the **_night_**?"  
"Eh..? Why are you asking these things now?"  
"You see Yuma..everyone that get to know you, end up loving you a lot. You've some sorta of power..and the more I think about this,the more to me you're like the Sun."  
"..L-like the Sun you say..?"  
"Yes. You've a power comparable to the sun. That's because you're alwasy so full of energy,of happiness, you're able to transmit this energy of yours at the others..._you really are the Sun itself_. Always so shining..."  
"Astral...you..."  
"Sorry Yuma, I talked too much, like usual. Right?"  
"... What about you Astral? What do you love the most? Day or Night? Sun or Moon?"  
"..? W-well.. I dont know..Both of them are very pretty indeed..."  
"For me, the night fits you the most."  
"The night..? Why?"  
"*smile* Because the night is so quiet,mysterious.. sometimes can be very cold and dark...but it'll always be some stars to shine in the darkness of the night..! And there's also the moon..that watches silently over you in your sleep.. Yeah indeed, you're the night ,Astral... _You're the Moon_"  
"The Sun and the Moon are pretty different, so as we are"  
"But remember that they can't live without one another...! S-so as... "  
"So as...?"  
"Ah! F-forget it...!"  
"*smile* I see. Thank you, Yuma. I'm glad I was able to meet you."  
"Y-you.. d-don't have to thank me! You jerk..what are you saying all of a sudden?.. When you start saying something like this really..."  
"Ehy Yuma! What's the name of that star?"  
"That? It's the Ursa Minor"  
"Ah I see... now I remember. And that one I'm I'm correct..is teh constellation of the Gemini ?"  
"Yeah, you got it Astral! And that one is the Sagittarius! you saw it?"  
"It's one of my favorite constellations. And that one Yuma?! and the other one?!"  
"E-ehy Astral calm down..! One at time..! Okay..that is the..."

...

_On these nights, I always learned more and more about the constellations names and how to rcognize them in the sky.  
You always knew a lot about the stars because of your dad, Tsukumo Kazuma.  
You always told to me about his adventures; it was really amazing hearing his stories.  
I'll always remember your shiny and emotional eyes, when you talked about your dad..but also great pain..._

"Astral"  
"What is it, Yuma? ... Why are you cryin-"  
"...Promise me a thing"  
"What..Yuma?..."  
"Please,at least you...don't leave me alone ..please.. I'm so glad I was able to meet you..! My most important thing... I don't want you to go away from me like my mum and dad did! .."  
"Yuma... I..I would be glad to stay with you forever"  
"..But you can't promise me that you'll do it...right..?"

"Why... Why you can't?! Why are you always so cold?! That's...that's... that in the end you don't want at all to stay with me, don't you?! You don't want anymore to be stucked with a stubborn child like me,right?!  
Answer me Astral! Don't stay quite like usual, you bother me!"  
"Yuma...you're an idiot"  
"W-what?! What are you-"  
"Please, listen to me Yuma. Without interrupting me,understood?"  
"...I'll hear you...in silence..."  
"Yuma...you know..your words are hurting me. You're saying that I don't want to stay with only because I can't promise you that I will"  
"So why you can't promise me..?"  
"..Yuma.. you really can't understand why..? But..I think it's understandable that you won't think about this possibility."  
"You...!.."  
"You understand now,don't you..? Why I can't... No... why I mustn't do this promise... I can break it one day...I can disappear ..and I don't want to leave breaking then our promise and making you suffer even more...or worst... hating me...because I wasn't able to keep the promise...  
Ehy Yuma...don't cry.. don't get me wrong.  
I want to stay with you... I hope it'll be so."  
"..You're always so analitical, don't you? .. You won't say nothing or promise nothing if you're not fully sure on what will be the response at your choose; right?"  
"That's correct, you know me too well, Yuma. I can't promise nothing if I'm not sure of what will lead me my promise.. my response. I've to think at the consequences of my choose"  
"Astral..you're such an idiot..."  
"Yuma...?"  
"Do you really think that I'll let you disappear or let go that easily? You don't have trust in me?! In my ability as duelist?!"  
"Of course that I trust you; we're partners, after all."  
"So if it's like this...if you trust me with your life... promise me."  
"Yuma.."  
"Promise that you won't go anywhere without me. I won't let you go anywhere."  
"... I won't go anywhere,Yuma. I'll stay by your side,we'll be fighting together..always.. whataver form we may take. ... _It's my promise_, so please stop crying Yuma..."

...

_Oh Yuma, I knew I shouldn't had to do that promise to you.. I knew it... but... but...! ...  
Yuma...I'm so sorry I broke the promise.  
I'm not longer with you anymore..  
I really wanted to stay with you, by your side, be your partner forever...  
But... it happened.. I .. had to go...  
I'm sorry I had to leave like your parents did; that's actually the thing that the most is hurting me.  
But Yuma... **you're not alone**.  
Even without me..you still have your sister and you grandma..and also you friends..  
Shark..Kaito..Kotori... they're here for you._ _Everyone is here for you._

_Except of **me**. I know.. I know you would've said this.  
_

_But Yuma..I'm sure they're supporting you now,even if you want to stay alone,they'll always be there for you.  
Also remember: I'll still live in your heart and memories..so as much you won't forget about me.. **I'll always be alive**.  
Yuma... you understand this, don't you?  
You'll duel perfect even without me..you grew up in such a finest duelist.  
I'm sure that you'll put in practice all my teachings.  
The ones that at first you never wanted to follow.  
Only remembering thsoe days ,it makes me laugh... you were VERY stubborn... ah Yuma...  
I'm only sad I won't be able to duel with you anymore...but..I'll always watch after you and after your duels.  
... Oh Yuma.. now it's time for me to go... the moon is slowly rising in the sky..  
I've to take my place in the beauty night.  
See Yuma? In the end I became one of those stars we always watched and admired together.  
So, qhen you'll watch at the stars..you'll be able to see me..even if you don't know this already...  
Now I've really to go, but I'll be here tomorrow.. I know you'll come.  
You always come here.  
And don't worry..I'll watch over your sleep tonight, as usual.  
So Yuma please don't cry...  
Goodnight..Yuma._

"Ah,Astral...the sky is already fille with beauty stars...the same we always watched together..  
I'm sure that now you're one of those stars..I'm sure you always watch silently over me..especially the night...  
I can feel you presence,,even if you're not longer here..  
Ah! A star is shining more brightly than the others! I can see it! It must be you, right? The most beauty star...  
I hope tonight I'll be able to sleep a bit..without cryng..because you never liked see me crying I know.. but...  
It's impossible, I already know this.  
I can't sleep.. without you bugging me with the TV always on..without you giving me comfort...  
Ah...I'm crying again.  
I'm sorry Astral..I promised you to be strong and don't cry but...I was lying to you and to myself all the time...  
You were right, I shouldn't have asked you to promise me...  
But you know..I'm still very happy you did it that day.. you did it only for reassure me..  
But why...why did you had to leave me alone like this..?  
Tears are coming ...more and more.. it won't stop...  
Ehy,Astral, maybe a day.. _I'll become a star like you_..and we'll finally be together as we always wanted to be.  
It'll be like this I'm sure...!

After all you said it no? _We'll always be together... whatever form we may take.._  
Soon I'll reach up to you..and I won't let go..no..not this time. You won't go away from me another time, you did this too many times...  
So for now..see ya Astral...watch over me as you always do, okay?  
Tomorrow I'll be here again, I'll take to you your favorite flowers.. the _white roses_..  
I know you'll be happy, I know...  
So.. make sure to come here as you always do, okay?  
Goodnight..Astral.."

* * *

That's the end.

But I absolutely don't want that it'll end up like this.

NONONO-

so review- :'3


End file.
